Where Demons Hide
by Fauxstales
Summary: Arthur is a Seraph who is in charge of teaching the younger angels how to become Guardians. One an excursion to the aftermath of a battlefield, he finds an abandoned demon child, Alfred, and decides to take him in. The two work together to ensure that their secret is not discovered while Alfred faces who and what he really is. Sweet!Devil USUK (mostly platonic).


"They say a Devil's smile is the most wretched thing in this plain of existence."

"Do they now?"

"It can burn your skin, cause your feathers to fall out, and some have even been turned to stone!"

"Is that so?"

The younger angel fluttered aside his elder, the cherub's wings fluttering faster so that he could come to hover just before his teacher's face. His teacher was like any other Seraph in heaven, with a pale exterior, golden blonde hair, and impressive wingspan. The thing the little angel found most appealing where those green eyes. Green like the land from earth below; a ground too tainted for the likes of their kind to touch.

"Yes! Francis told me so."

The elder creature clicked his tongue, turning his gaze to where a legion of other heavenly hosts stood, singing brilliant hymns to their lord in a sacred choir. Francis stood at the front before them, directing their descends and crescendos with an ashen baton made of the purest clouds.

_That self-righteous prick would say that. _He mused, momentarily distracted from his seething thoughts by the incessant prodding on his halo.

"Arthur—What do you think? Have you ever seen a devil's smile?"

Arthur drew himself away from the voices and continued walking, his apprentice floating just at his side.

"I would say that you should learn to make judgements for yourself, Gabriel. Do not let the harsh words of others and idle gossip influence your thinking. Trust what you can and for those you cannot, discover it with your own eyes."

The Seraph halted his steps upon spotting his abode a short distance away. 'Now forgive my, my apprentice, but I believe it is well past curfew and I have prayers that need attending. We shall meet again tomorrow at the alter."

Though Gabriel seemed upset, he knew better than to argue with his master and merely bowed before zipping off to join the dozens of sprites frolicking in the light of their eternal sun. As soon as he was out of sight, the ancient angel sighed and marched onwards to his mansion door.

"Turn you to stone…Honestly Francis."

Before he could fully open the door, a small, dark shape flew forward, barreling Arthur over and nearly causing them both to tumble off of the upper layer of clouds.

"Arthur Arthur Arthur!" a high tone chimed, followed by a pair of icey blue eyes and hair as black as the fabled night. "You took a long time today, were you busy? Did Mr. Francis make fun of you again? Oh I'm so glad you're back!"

Amidst nearly being choked, Arthur managed to spread his wings and lift both he and his adopted brother upright once more, landing softly at his doorstep. He hated having to leave the young lad locked up all day, but life outside of these walls would be no better.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you, Alfred. I was working late this day. I did not mean to worry you." He lifted his hand to ruffle the boy's hair, doing what he could to dodge the miniscule horns that curled tight against his skull.

Bat-like wings extended from either side as Alfred laughed brightly, escaping his guardian's grip to hug about his neck fondly.

"I missed you today! Scrappy needed to go to the bathroom but I was scared to go outside and so he made a big mess and it smells REALLY bad!"

Arthur's expression dimmed, returning the demon's excited look with a more firm one.

"I see."

"Yeah and—"

"Alfred." Arthur began, pulling the imp back so he could look him in the eyes. "I'd like you to prove something to me."

The boy blinked, long nails digging into his make-shift robe anxious of what he might have done to cause such a harsh response.

"Y-yeah?"

"Smile."

Elongated ears perked and twitched in confusion.

"Smile? Is this some kind of test?"

"In a way, yes," Arthur chided, repositioning the boy in his arms. "Any small smile will do."

The demon thought for a moment, as if deciding which of his arsenal would be appropriate to use, before snapping his fingers.

"Okay, but you gotta close your eyes!"

Arthur couldn't help but let out a small huff.

"Do it! Or no smile."

"As you wish." Somewhat reluctantly, the angel closed his eyes. The demon, as was in his nature he supposed, was known for playing tricks at any opportunity he got. Now would likely not be an exception and still…

"Okay open them!"

Slowly, Arthur cracked open his eyes, instantly widening them when he caught sight of Alfred's face.

He stared, transfixed for a moment or two before letting out a laugh that equated to the ringing of church bells. After a time he got a hold of himself, pulling Alfred closer to him to nuzzle noses, the boy joining in with his fit of devilish giggles.

"I'll have to tell Gabriel the truth when I see him tomorrow."

Tiny hands lifted up to Arthur's face, taking his cheeks as Alfred examined the grin he still wore from ear to ear.

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"Devil's smiles are quite deadly after all."

Arthur's then entered the house where he hid his precious secret from a surprisingly cruel world.

* * *

WARNING: Not sure if this is going to go anywhere! I was prompted to do this on Tumblr and it just kinda...happened. So take it for what you will! If there's interest I might continue...


End file.
